


A Galaxy of Stars

by AnimeFanaticGirl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Bullshit Science, Family, M/M, Synthesis Ending, Temporary Character Death, like really bullshit its for thiie plot though, post synthesis end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanaticGirl/pseuds/AnimeFanaticGirl
Summary: He can still feel the pain. How he was torn apart piece by piece...his DNA being used to save the galaxy...It feels fresh...like it hasnt ended yet...he is dead...A sudden jolt of pain...supposed to be dead...Another jolt he lets out a cry of alarm...Is he still alive? Impossible...Another jolt, another cry...or maybe not...Another jolt, this one stronger and more painful that the others causes blue eyes to open wide and wince at the bright lights.A young childlike face peers down at him with a familiar looking smile."I did it! Welcome back to the living Commander John Sheppard! You've missed alot."Living...? "I'm alive..?"Six years have passed since the great Commander Sheppard sacrificed himself to bring peace to the galaxy. Six years of rebuilding, healing and hope. There should be no more threats..no more war..but nothing is never that easy. A new threat looms just beyond the horizon and Sheppard is once again brought to face it...with a new young companion to assist. What is the new danger and how does this child know about it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Date: November 24 2192**

**Location: Abandoned Cerberus Lab**

He can still feel the pain. How he was torn apart piece by piece...his DNA ripped from him...being used to piece together some form of peace...

It feels fresh...like it hasnt ended yet...he is dead...

A sudden jolt of pain...supposed to be dead...

Another jolt he lets out a cry of alarm...

Is he still alive? Impossible...

Another jolt, another cry...or maybe not...

Another jolt, this one stronger and more painful that the others causes blue eyes to open wide and wince at the bright lights.

A young childlike face peers down at him with a familiar looking smile.

"I did it! Welcome back to the living Commander John Sheppard! You've missed alot."

Living...?

"I'm alive..?"

"That you are Commander and might I say it took quite a bit of work!" The child who he realizes is a young girl, speaks in a chipper tone as she adjusts different machines that are hooked up to him, frowning he attempts to sit up only to be gently but firmly pushed back down by the girl.

"Unfortunately you can move just yet. You need at least a couple of days to get used to things, I mean really you've been nothing but space dust for the last sic years and you expect you move now? Ha! Dont even think about it! You'll do more damage than anything." The girl continues to ramble without giving John any kind of opportunity to even speak.

Well...that probably doesn't really matter all that much..because at this very moment all he wants to do is close his eyes. Whether or not that is really him or his body needing the shut down it doesn't really matter because soon they fall shut and the girls words dying down with it.

The girl continues you mumble sentences and words no one would really understand but her when she finally realizes her companion has fallen asleep.

"Well...at least this time I know for sure he'll wake up..." Letting out a sigh of air she plops down on the floor beside the bed. "I finally did it...there may be some hope after all..."


	2. Chapter 2

A few day's pass and John slowly starts to get his bearings. The first day is him just learning how to sit up and back down, the second he practices standing and the third walking. Throughout all this time he starts to learn a few things about his savior. Her name is apparently Alvia and she has recently turned 14. No family to speak of. She has spent the last six years putting John back together.

"Kinda like the old humpty dumpty rhyme." She said as she was helping John walk back and forth. "Except i was able to put you back together."

He also learned more about what has happened since his...'death'. 

"Well to start things off the galaxy has been in a relative state of peace. The Krogan are actually becoming peaceful, the Geth are helping the Quarians, hell even the reapers have been helping all the races rebuild and a new council has been elected but we can talk about them another time. Oh!" She jumps as if remembering something and holds her hand in front of John's face. Looking closely he is able to see a very faint green shimmer.

"And..what is that exactly?"

"Thats what you did. You made it possible for organics and non organics to finally live in peace. Pretty impressive really. Though you of course did have some that weren't to happy about having their DNA rewritten, but really it did bring about galaxy wide peace so what can you do."

Huh...galaxy wide peace..that certainly sounds nice he has to admit, especially after all he went through. He did however have a sneaking suspicion for why this kid brought him back and he knows it wasnt out of the urge to meet a supposed 'hero'. Sitting back down on his bed with a wince John looks over to the girl and frowns slightly as he watches her. For some reason he finds some of her movements and actions familiar...hell even her eyes, a cool blue and hair, black tied into a loose braid, give him a sense of familiarity, though he knows he has never met this girl before. Shaking out of that thought process he levels her gaze knowing he means business.

"Tell me, why did you bring me back? And dont try to pull i wanted to meet you card i want real answers."

She takes a hesitant gulp of air before letting out a sigh and sitting on a chair in front of him. 

"Remember how I said the galaxy has been at peace? Well..usually when some place has been at peace for so long they let their guards down and lose their edge..and ive recently found some..well not good stuff."

At those words John tenses up and frowns. "What exactly do you mean?"

She rubs the back of her neck nervously and John is hit with a sudden sense of nostalgia but quickly shakes it off, listening close as she speaks.

"I have found proof of a threat just as bad if not worse than the reapers.." At those words John felt his mind numb in shock. How could something be worse than the reapers? This cant be possible.

"I know what your thinking! But im serious. Ive found proof of an old race many thought to no longer exist..and where the reapers wanted total extinction...these guys want total war and domination..and their first target is the new council..."

Well...shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who or what do you guys think this kid is?? ANd what do you think of this new race? Comment and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Before anything else John needed to know how this kid knows so much.

“Listen..before I agree to anything I need to know how you know so much?”

She frowned slightly and looked down and then gesturing around her. “I'm pretty sure you’ve noticed that this is an old Cerberus lab..” At Johns unhappy nod she continues.

“Well...Cerberus had a lot of different projects..one of them being finding proof of an older Alien threat..and what they found was hell.” Standing up, she runs to a corner and grabs a small looking tablet and then returns to her seat. Handing it to him she points at several files.

“Just look. In it you’ll find all these weird words and translations and even descriptions of a race that came either before or around the same time as the reapers.”

Frowning John looks it through trying to take in all the information. This..this is not good.

“From what this says they look human?” At her nod his frown only deepens. If that’s true then they would be able to infiltrate places with no problem. Who knows how long this has been going on. They could be in some of the highest positions which means the probability of them getting to the new council is pretty damn high.

“Dammit..”With a huff he tossed the tablet to the girl and ran a hand down his face. This was gonna be a mess. He looked back over to the kid and sighed.

“Alright.” 

Looking up with wide eyes a grin slowly appeared on her features. “Really?! You’ll help!?”   
  


With a chuckle John gave a nod and stood up. “Yeah. It’s the least I could do since you did bring me back from the dead after all.”

With an excited shout she quickly jumped from her chair and ran to a pad and placed her hand on it. After a series of beeps a door opened to reveal a room with some familiar looking clothes. In slight shock John walked over and picked up a familiar looking jacket.

“I made sure to have these ready. They might fit a little off but i think it should be good enough for now.” Smiling she turned her back to him. “You can go ahead and change i’ll get everything ready.”

And with that the doors closed behind her and John was left alone. He couldn't help but linger as he changed, each item bringing back memories, some good some bad most involving Kaidan and a night to remember during shore leave.

Once he finished he caught sight of his own reflection and looked at it a bit surprised. Whatever this kid had done, it made him look at least 5 years younger..hell most of his scars were gone, one thing that was unforgettable though are his eyes. A piercing blue that few could recreate..a blue similar..he quickly shakes off that though and heads to open the door.

What meets him is a practically destroyed lab and his young savior standing with 5 bags filled with who knows what. Looking at her with a raised brow she gives a shrug.

“This place had a lot of important and dangerous info stored here. Now that were leaving we can’t just leave it for anyone to get a hold of! Besides i have everything right here.” With a grin she taps a finger against the small tablet from earlier and then points a finger at John.

“And before you even think of trying to leave me behind it’s not happening! I am the only one who has any sense of knowledge on how to handle these guys and I won't take no for an answer!” She crosses her arms stubbornly and stares him down. Letting out a laugh John picks up three of her bags before waiting for her to lead the way.

“So long as you duck when i say duck we should be fine.” The stubbornness was so familiar to him, he couldnt put his finger on it.

With another smile she gives a nod grabbing the last two bags. “Great! Let's get going then! There is still one ship that works and I made sure to get rid of the Cerberus logo so we don't raise any suspicion.” And with that they were off..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys get to learn about the new council soon who do think it is?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first mass effect fics the idea got stuck in my head and i felt the need to write it hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to comment and kudos!


End file.
